Strawberry
For the street, see Strawberry Ave. .]] Strawberry is a industrial and party residential neighbourhood in South Los Santos, San Andreas in Grand Theft Auto V. It is bordered to the city of Davis to the south, the neighborhoods of Chamberlain Hills in the southwest and Rancho in the southeast. It's northwest of Pillbox Hill and northeast of Mission Row. Character The neighborhood is a lower-class industrial and partly lower-class residential. Southern Strawberry, and especially Forum Drive and Strawberry Avenue are known for their high crime rate and gang violence between the Ballas and the Families. The northern part of the neighborhood is less run-down because of its proximity to Downtown Los Santos. It was first referenced in a still advertising Los Santos Customs as the hometown of Robert in a testimonial. The neighborhood has few residences, being one of the poorest populated areas in the city. Events of GTA V Strawberry is the neighborhood in which the player first is introduced to as Franklin, as his house is located in the area, various missions during the beginning of the game are started in Strawberry. Influence The neighborhood is based on the Crenshaw district in South Central Los Angeles, with elements of Inglewood. Gang control Strawberry is controlled by The Families. Notable Residents *Juliet *Robert *Denise Clinton *Franklin Clinton (formerly) *Lamar Davis *Trevor Philips (after Hang Ten) Transport The Los Santos Transit has a stop below the Olympic Freeway. La Puerta Freeway and Olympic Freeway both have highway exits going to Strawberry. Places of Interest *Central Los Santos Hospital *Children of the Mountain Fellowship *Coroner's Building *Strawberry Mortuary Roads and Streets *Adam's Apple Boulevard *Capital Boulevard *Carson Avenue *Crusade Road *Forum Drive *Innocence Boulevard *Little Bighorn Avenue *Power Street *Strawberry Avenue Businesses *24/7 *Aguila Burrito *Attack-A-Taco *Auto Re-Perez *Beer & Wine *Bert's Tool Supply Co *Brewer's Drop *Brewer's Drop Liquor *Cash Exchange *Checkout! *City Paints Inc *Cluckin' Bell Stand *Collision Repair *Crazee Fashion *Discount Store *Fallen Angels *Family Dental *Fern's Foreign & Domestic *Flints Autos *Flower Emporium *Foreign & Domestic Warehouse *Gabriela's Market *Glass Heroes *Gloria's Fashion Boutique *Hair & Mail Studio *Happy Shark *Hands On Car Wash *JJ's Forklift Repair *Larry's Lean Pork *Leroy's Electricals *Liquor Store *Longpig Mini Market *Los Santos Meteor *LS Paper Co *Mattress Sofas Furniture *MUFFLER Complete Auto Repair *New Do Barber Shop *Pawn & Jewelry *Pharmacy *Quality Cleaner *Refrigerated Storage Inc *RIMMPAINT *Ring of Fire Chili House *Snickers Emporium *Snapper's Delight *Southern Tile *The Taco Farmer *The Tahitan *Trevor Philips Enterprises *Vanilla Unicorn *Vine Print *Video Alcove *Wok It Off *Xero Gas Station Collectibles Health Packs *Inside Vanilla Unicorn (Trevor only) *In a homeless camp underneath Olimpic Freeway *At Central Los Santos Medical Center Spaceship Parts *In the same homeless camp, behind some debris and near a staircase Gallery StrawberryMap.png StrawberryPic.png|Franklin passing CGF Gang Members. Trivia *Strawberry's name is similar to that of Blueberry, a location in GTA San Andreas. *Strawberry may be named after Darryl Strawberry, a baseball player from Crenshaw, which Strawberry is based on. See Also *Idlewood - Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas equivalent to Strawberry Navigation de:Strawberry es:Strawberry fr:Strawberry pl:Strawberry Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Areas Category:Areas in Los Santos (GTA V)